Legacy of a Knight
by Relyan
Summary: A young woman from the past is sent to aide ObiWan as he battles himself, his apprentice and the Dark Side.
1. Courage

**Legacy of a Knight **_Courage_

Written by me, because I was really, really bored...and because I have absolutely no life

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. Any resemblance to any person or thing, living or otherwise is coincidental. I am not making any money off of this, but I am seriously lacking in academic studies because of it._

Katherine sat within the depths of the temple, reflecting on her situation. She couldn't believe that she was here, among the wisest in the galaxy. _How could so much change?_ She marveled at the enormous changes that had occurred – all of the things that had happened to people over the years.

Technology had definitely improved, that was obvious. Instead of cars with wheels, the vehicles here actually hovered above the ground and could fly like miniature air planes. Television had become an elaborate and vast network called the holonet, and toilets had been ironically dubbed 'refreshers.'

What shocked her the most, however, was the huge presence of non-humans. Aliens traveled from planet to planet as naturally as breathing, and the number of different species and languages that these aliens possessed was enough to make any avid sci-fi fan pass out in disbelief. These changes, as well as a massive headache, were enough to land Katherine in the middle of deep shock.

_How did I get here?_ She didn't remember the exact order of events that had led her to Coruscant, the name of this strange and busy planet. Or how she ended up here, at the temple. She could only remember a bright, painful light and waking up to a pair of concerned blue-green eyes.

The person that found her was something called a jedi. He had told her his name, but she couldn't remember it. She had tried to concentrate on his voice and what he was saying, but her head was pounding from the strange, blinding light.

Later, when the constant pounding in her head had subsided to a dull throb, she began to pay more attention to her savior. He seemed to be in his mid-thirties, and he had an open, honest look about him. He had thick, dark blonde hair and a beard, and his blue-green eyes twinkled with kindness and concern for his unexpected ward. He was dressed in strange garments, which he explained were a jedi's uniform.

He took her to a giant temple teeming with people dressed just like him. After a brief rest and consultation with a dozen aliens and humans belonging to a Jedi Council, she was given permission to stay at the temple under the protection of Obi-Wan Kenobi, the name of the man who had found her. She was also given permission to go about the temple as she pleased, so long as she did not disturb any of the other people there.

As soon as her head had cleared, she had taken advantage of her freedom and left her room to explore her place of refuge.

Her emerald eyes surveyed her surroundings. She had wandered aimlessly until she had reached this room. Water cascaded down brilliant waterfalls, reflecting rainbows around the room in a breathtaking view.

Katherine loved water. Ever since she was little she had enjoyed swimming; her parents had said that she was more at home in water than a fish. The sound of water soothed her, and the light splashes from the falls eased her panicked mind.

_Why? What will come of this?_ She thought as she tried to make sense of the events of the past few days. _Why am I here?_

Her thoughts were disrupted as she felt a familiar presence behind her. "Hello, Master."

"Katherine," a deep voice said in acknowledgement. "What are you doing here?"

"Contemplating the future."

"Ah," the man said, sitting beside her near the edge of the water. "And what exactly about the future are you thinking of?" "Mainly this twist of fate and my role in it," Katherine replied.

She turned to face the jedi. "So many things have changed; the people and places are so different. I don't understand it."

The jedi's face softened and he nodded in understanding. "Many have tried to know what the future intends for them, but not even the most powerful jedi can see the future with absolute certainty. I know you're confused, but do not dwell on what may happen. If you think on the future too much, you will miss out on the present."

Katherine smiled. "You're right. Why waste time trying to catch up with the future when it is always a day ahead of me?"

The jedi laughed. "That is very true," he said. Katherine smiled in agreement and turned to watch the water fall.

They sat in silence together, the jedi watching Katherine closely, deep in thought. "You are much more mature than your age suggests," he commented, keeping his eyes on the young woman beside him.

"Perhaps that is because I am older than anyone alive," Katherine returned quietly, gazing intently at the falling water. The jedi was about to respond when Katherine interrupted him. "By now you should've at least guessed the truth; if your powers can do all that I've been told they can."

The jedi nodded in silent agreement. "I had, but I was not sure."

"Do not doubt your powers, master jedi." "I didn't I just – "the protest died on his lips as he caught the woman smirking at him out of the corner of his eye. "You are teasing me," he said, obvious amusement in his voice.

The woman let out a short laugh, sending the older man a look of delight as she brushed her hands through her soft, dark hair, pulling it over her slender shoulders. The jedi watched her in silent interest as she continued to gently comb her hair with her fingers, her eyes sparkling with merriment as she reflected on forgotten memories.

The silence between them grew, interrupted only by the constant roaring of the falls. Katherine was the first to break the silence, her eyes lowered on a spot between her feet. "Obi-Wan, what were your parents like?"

Her question startled the jedi. At first he couldn't speak and simply stared at her in shock, not quite understanding why she had asked him that. Then just as quickly, his jedi training kicked in, and he regained his center of calm.

"Why do you ask?"

Katherine kept her eyes on her feet. "I was just wondering what they were like and what brought them together." Her own family was now far away, dead in the past. Time had stolen them from her, and she could not see them. She was alive in the here and now, but her family and friends were gone, reduced to fleeting memories of a shadowy past. Katherine lifted her head and locked eyes with Obi-Wan. "How did they meet?"

Obi-Wan searched Katherine's face for any emotion, any indication that would reveal her reason for wanting to know about his parents, but he could find nothing. Her mind only told him of her own confusion, curiosity...and sadness? _What could make her so sad?_ He thought briefly before Katherine's soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Who were they?" she asked when he didn't answer.

Quickly dispelling a sudden rush of emotions at her undemanding curiosity, he answered her. "My parents ... were jedi, both of them. They trained here at the temple together, and they fell in love." Obi-Wan paused. "But they shouldn't have; it was a mistake."

Katherine looked at Obi-Wan, confused. "What was a mistake? Their love?" Obi-Wan nodded. "Nonsense." Katherine lifted her chin defiantly. "It wasn't a mistake – your parents got you."

Obi-Wan was surprised at her comment. He knew that he existed because of his parent's love, but it still shouldn't have happened. "You don't understand. They broke the Code – "

"So what? What kind of code keeps two people apart simply because they love each other?"

"The Code of the Jedi," he responded coldly.

Katherine's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh," she said softly. "I didn't know." Silence fell between them again.

Katherine had seen the pain in the jedi's eyes when he spoke of his parents. She hadn't meant to upset him; she just wanted to know a little bit about her savior. She had only been here for a couple of days, but already she could tell that he kept his emotions closely guarded. Every time that she had tried to question him before, he had either brushed her off or changed the subject.

Of course, now she had no family of her own, or any friends to help jar her memory. All she had was a room, a lingering headache, and Obi-Wan. She sighed unhappily. All she wanted was to find some comfort in another human being. By asking Obi-Wan about his past she had hoped to find some faint similarities to her own to soothe a growing well of despair. _It was a stupid idea. My family is dead and I can't see them. That's all there is to it. _

Sensing the direction of her thoughts, Obi-Wan reached out, brushing his fingers against her cheek and lifting her head so that her eyes met his. To his surprise, he found that her eyes were full of unshed tears. "I'm sorry," she said before he could ask what was wrong. "I just miss my family, and – "

"Don't worry," Obi-Wan said as he wrapped his arms around Katherine in a comforting embrace. "You did nothing wrong."

Katherine cried quietly into Obi-Wan's shoulder, her hands gripping at the clothes covering his chest. "I know," she sobbed. "I just feel so alone..." "You are not alone," Obi-Wan whispered, his breath hot against Katherine's ear, "because I will be with you, always."

Katherine could feel the sincerity in his promise. Squeezing her eyes shut, she wrapped her arms around Obi-Wan's waist, returning his strong embrace. "Thank you," she whispered against his neck.

She stayed there with him on the cold floor, caught in his embrace, feeling safe at last.


	2. Purity

**Legacy of a Knight **_Purity_

By me again (duh), because I still have no life

"Katherine, we have to talk."

Katherine looked up from her work, surprised as Obi-Wan quickly strode into her room and over to where she sat, hovering above her impatiently.

It was unusual for him to display any emotion, and the fierceness of his gaze startled her. She put down the papers she had been working on and lifted her eyes to meet his with a calm expression on her face that so drastically contrasted his that she mentally laughed. _Usually I'm the one with my emotions so openly written all over my face, while he's the calm, stoic one. What in Force could've gotten him so flustered?_

"What do we need to discuss, Master?"

She saw him flinch at the sound of his title. _Is this about Anakin?_ Katherine thought, wondering what could make the jedi so upset as to shrink in reproval at the mention of his one pride.

"Us. About what happened last night."

Katherine's eyes widened in surprise; she hadn't been expecting this. What had happened between them last night was unexpected, but wonderful all the same.

_After checking to make sure that Senator Amidala was alright, she had met Obi-Wan on her way back to her room. He had stopped her, saying that he had been looking for her and that he had something to tell her. She said that she would listen to what he had to say, but that the hallway was no place to talk. She then led him outside, to keep from being overheard and because it was a nice, cool night._

"_You have an interesting choice in conversation scenery," the jedi commented dryly, taking in their surroundings. Katherine had taken them to a section of the temple that was under construction. Giant blocks of marble and granite were strewn over the floor and a few bore massive cracks or were broken completely, courtesy of young Padawans attempting to maneuver the blocks with the Force. Despite the mess, this portion of the temple was beginning to take shape nicely. It was also one of the few places inside the temple that led outside, but that would change as soon as the room was completed._

_Katherine smiled at Obi-Wan and replied, "I like the night – it shows a different side to the day." "Indeed."_

_Obi-Wan had proceeded to inform her that the Council had agreed to let her protect Padme with him from Anakin and Palpatine. She had smiled at the news._

"_I am glad. I was almost tempted to tell Master Yoda that I was going to accompany you no matter what; you two are the closest I have to family, and I couldn't bear to lose either of you now."_

_Remembering her earlier distress in the Room of a Thousand Falls, Obi-Wan asked her about her own family. So Katherine told him all that she could remember. When she was finished, Obi-Wan said, "I am glad that Padme and I could have filled the hole the loss of your family created."_

_Katherine shook her head, disagreeing. "No, you don't understand, you never filled any hole. The love I feel for my family is different from the love that I have for you two. Padme is like a sister to me, but she could never replace what I feel for my own sister."_

"_And what am I to you?" Obi-Wan asked, obviously teasing her. But her reply had been anything but facetious; she was completely serious as she said, "You are my best friend. I could tell you anything."_

_Obi-Wan remained silent at her response, watching her carefully. Then, before she knew what was happening, he reached down and grasped her face in his hands, gently tilting her head to face him. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized how close they were; she could feel the warmth radiating from his body. His right hand moved to lightly caress her cheek and ear while the other stayed beneath her head, supporting her. She watched him survey her face, the longing in his eyes sending chills down her spine. Katherine stood still, unable to move as he gazed upon her. She saw a small flame flash in his eyes, and he moved closer to her as if in a trance. _

_Her heart fluttered as their lips met, and she quickly relaxed into his embrace. His kiss was gentle, and she encouraged him by responding to his caresses. She pulled him closer to her, wrapping her arms around his neck, and she felt him tighten his grip on her waist. She shuddered as he ran his tongue over her lips, asking for admittance. She gladly complied, allowing him to explore her mouth. She savored his taste, praying for the moment to never end, but as she did so Obi-Wan seemed to remember his position and quickly separated himself from her._

_They stared at each other in silence, each running the previous event over in their minds. Then without warning, Obi-Wan turned and left Katherine outside to sort out her feelings alone._

"And what about last night do you wish to talk to me about?" Katherine asked calmly.

Obi-Wan shook his head violently. "No, not here," he said, gesturing his hands about her room wildly. "I can't think straight here."

"Alright," Katherine said, standing. "Lead the way."

Obi-Wan stopped gesturing and looked at Katherine. After a moment he nodded to himself. "Follow me," he instructed and walked out of the room, Katherine behind him.

He led her to the Room of a Thousand Falls, and Katherine was surprised that he had chosen this room. This is where they had first met. _Funny that he would choose this place,_ she thought briefly before Obi-Wan turned to speak to her.

"We can't do this," he said.

"Do what?"

"Do this – be together."

Katherine regarded the tall jedi calmly. "And why not?" she asked, even though she knew what his response would be.

"Because I'm a jedi. Jedi aren't supposed to feel emotions, aren't supposed to have any attachments – it's in the Code!"

"Any why do you care what is in the Code?"

"I swore to it – to follow it, and..."

"And what?" Katherine asked, beginning to become annoyed.

"And I don't want to end up like my parents," he said, his voice rising with emotion.

Katherine stepped back slightly in surprise. When she didn't say anything, Obi-Wan elaborated.

"They loved each other and broke the Code to be together, but they couldn't be happy. Their duty called them away from each other, and the separation killed them; it was too painful. They sacrificed so much to be together, but it wasn't enough."

The jedi was overcome with emotion, and tears flowed freely down his face as old memories resurfaced. Katherine felt a twinge of pity for the handsome man before her, but she was too upset to stop.

"Don't even think of using that excuse on me, Kenobi – I know that it's not true."

Obi-Wan looked at her, startled at the power in her voice.

"How many times must I tell you that your parents' sacrifice was worth it? That they're love was not wasted in vain?"

"I don't understand," the jedi said.

"They loved each other and they loved you. They realized the importance of emotions to the jedi and all beings and _loved_. Even though it wasn't allowed. Don't you see? Their sacrifice was you!"

Obi-Wan remained silent.

"Your parents had a choice ... I can love you or not love you. I have a choice, as do you – and I choose to love. I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan looked up at Katherine as she said those words. "You love me?" he asked, not quite believing what he'd heard.

"Yes," came the exasperated reply. "I love you even though you're stubborn, pig-headed, and practically married to that damn Code of yours."

She came to stand beside him and squeezed his hand reassuringly. When he remained silent, she asked, "Are you okay?"

Obi-Wan raised his head to look at her, his blue eyes full of wonder as she stood there, the waterfalls cascading down behind her, spraying her hair and clothes with water as the mist from the falls made her face glow.

Obi-Wan took her hands in his, raising them slowly to his lips. He carefully kissed each finger, taking his time as Katherine watched him in silent surprise. When he was done, he lowered her hands but did not release them and looked steadily into her emerald eyes.

"I am not supposed to love you," he said, and Katherine opened her mouth to protest, but Obi-Wan continued. "But I do."

Katherine was so shocked that she couldn't move. Obi-Wan smiled at her loss for words and quickly made up for her silence by pulling her in a tight embrace and kissing her passionately.

At his urgings, Katherine quickly came out of her stupor and returned his passion with equal force, running her hands through his thick blonde hair and down his back as she kissed him.

When their heat had subsided, Katherine pulled away from Obi-Wan and looked up at him curiously. "What about the Code?" she asked.

Obi-Wan smiled down at her and ran his fingers through her soft, dark hair. "I had a choice," he said.

"And?" Katherine prompted.

"And I chose," he replied simply.

Katherine smiled at him and pulled him close for another kiss.


	3. Humility

**Legacy of a Knight **_Humility_

It's me again, whoo hoo. Man, either I'm really good with ideas, or my life is deteriorating faster than I thought. Oh, well. Here I go again...

Katherine quietly left Padme's room to let her rest for a couple of hours. Force, she was exhausted. Padme was sick, and she and Obi-Wan had been watching over her, taking turns monitoring her condition. Padme was nearing the beginning of her final trimester, and her caretakers weren't willing to take any chances this close to the end.

They had successfully hidden from Anakin and Palpatine for six months, and though she just loved being cramped together with a moody pregnant woman and an overbearing jedi, Katherine couldn't wait for their hiding to come to an end. _What a relief that will be_, she thought distractedly as she walked into the tiny box that they called a living room.

_Although, I can't deny that living in such close quarters hasn't had its perks_, she thought as she caught sight of Obi-Wan's erect form.

He was resting on a small sofa in the living room, and he looked just as tired as she was. For days they had been taking care of Padme in shifts, bringing her what she wanted to make sure that she was comfortable. As a result, she and Obi-Wan had hardly had any sleep in over a week.

At first Obi-Wan had meditated to reserve energy, but after almost nine days of constant attendance, signs of fatigue were beginning to show on his handsome face.

Now, though he was unmistakably exhausted, he sat straight on the sofa, one leg bent at the knee and crossed over the other, both arms folded across his chest, eyes closed, fast asleep. Even after nine days without sleep, he tried to remain as jedi-ish as possible.

Katherine smiled. _Aww, he looks so cute like that. It's too bad that I have to wake him._

She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"Is she asleep?" It was Obi-Wan. So he hadn't been sleeping after all.

"Yes, finally," Katherine replied.

"Good," Obi-Wan said as Katherine came across the room to him. She sat on the sofa next to him, tucked her feet under her and lightly leaned against the jedi.

They sat together in silence, enjoying the rare moment of respite. Katherine sighed happily to herself. _If only we could stay like this forever ..._

Katherine's thoughts ended abruptly as she sensed a sudden change in the jedi's mood.

"What is it, Obi-Wan?" When he didn't respond, she asked him again.

The jedi opened his eyes and tuned to look at Katherine. He studied her face for a moment before saying, "You know, you are a very perceptive person for not being a jedi."

Katherine ignored Obi-Wan's attempt to change the subject and prodded him further.

"What's troubling you?"

Obi-Wan sighed, admitting his defeat, and Katherine inwardly triumphed as the jedi's carefully constructed shields broke apart. Obi-Wan tore his gaze from Katherine to stare blankly into infinity.

"I was thinking about Anakin," he murmured, an echo of sadness barely audible in his voice.

Katherine looked at Obi-Wan, surprised at his response. "Anakin? Why?"

Obi-Wan took a long time answering. Many emotions flickered across his face as memories resurfaced. Pain for Anakin's fall and the love he felt for the boy clashed agonizingly in his blue-green eyes, as well as regret for failing to prevent his apprentice's descent and guilt with the knowledge of the inevitable.

Katherine saw this, and knew she would have to choose her questions carefully. She knew that this was a painful subject to Obi-Wan. It would take him a while to compose himself, but he would speak when he was ready. And so Katherine waited.

When Obi-Wan finally spoke, his voice did not waver. It was straight and even – he had gained control of his emotions.

"It was my fault."

Katherine looked at Obi-Wan, startled. _Oh, no. Please don't think that – _

"It is my fault that Anakin fell and that the galaxy is now faced with such evil."

_No!_ Katherine thought. _It is not your fault, it isn't!_

"Yes, Katherine, it is my fault. To throw the blame elsewhere would be foolish. I ignored my responsibilities as a master, and it is time that I acknowledged them." He paused to look at Katherine, his eyes softening as he saw the confusion and denial in her gaze.

The protest on her lips died before it had a chance to be spoken.

"Thank you for believing me innocent, but I am afraid, my dear, that you are deeply mistaken in your thoughts. Anakin would not have turned if I hadn't been so strict with him, and the futures of countless innocents, including those that Padme now carries, would have been saved. I alone am to blame for it all."

Katherine, who had listened to Obi-Wan's repentance in mounting disbelief, finally found her voice.

"It was not your fault!" She said those words with such ferocity that she surprised her companion with the force of her passion. However, the shock quickly faded from his face, and he began to correct her outburst.

"Katherine, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I simply cannot – "

_Stupid Jedi_, Katherine thought contemptuously. _Always have to be perfect, even when they're in penance._

"Kenobi, listen to me," the young woman ordered, green eyes flashing. She knew that whenever she used the jedi's surname, he would immediately stop whatever he was doing to listen to her. Her words had the desired effect, and Obi-Wan ceased his explanations.

"Again, I say that Anakin's seduction was not your fault." Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest, but Katherine hastily elaborated. "I'm not saying that you are completely innocent; as Anakin's teacher you definitely had some influence in his fall from grace. But to say that you alone are responsible for what has happened is stupid. There were far too many factors involved to say that it happened because you treated your student too harshly."

The jedi stared at Katherine blankly. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Kenobi – you know what I mean. The Republic was crumbling before Anakin could even say 'Jedi;' the Jedi Order refused to acknowledge the presence of the Sith – and paid for that lack of judgment with their lives; and Palpatine was too damned crafty to be caught or stopped. When that man sets a goal, he sets it high – and covers his no-good bureaucratic butt in the process.

A combination of a blind Republic, a severely flawed Jedi Order, the unstoppable ambitions of a power-hungry tyrant, and your 'strict' teachings – not to mention Anakin's own pride in being named the 'Chosen One' – all had a hand in the boy's downfall. Noble Jedi self-sacrifice aside, I am _telling_ you that it was not just your fault." Katherine sighed. "I don't blame you for trying to be the greatest Jedi Master; everyone is proud of something about themselves, it's a part of being human."

Obi-Wan had been staring at Katherine as she ranted, shocked into a stupor, but at the mention of his humanity his face immediately hardened.

"My pride will have terrible consequences for the galaxy," he said gravely, his thoughts of his former pupil, the lives soon to be affected by the rising empire, and the fragile future of the Skywalker legacy.

Katherine, sensing the truth in his statement, quietly slipped her hand in Obi-Wan's, gently squeezed it to show her support and understanding, and decided to go with the easiest explanation. She leaned against the larger man, rested her head on his shoulder and said quietly,

"Obi-Wan, nothing you could have done would have altered the fate of that boy."

She could feel his eyes on her and, suddenly tired from arguing, she wrapped her arms around his waist, soaking in his warmth. After a moment's hesitation she felt Obi-Wan return the embrace, pulling her closer to him and running fingers lightly through her long hair.

After a few minute's silence, Obi-Wan, sensing Katherine's exhaustion, said, "You're tired."

"So're you," came the muffled reply.

Obi-Wan smiled at the woman in his arms. "Go to sleep," he instructed.

"No," Katherine replied groggily. "It's your turn to rest, so rest and I'll watch over Sleeping Beauty."

Despite the fatigue of her body, Obi-Wan could feel the determination of her mind to stay awake until the end of her shift. He was deeply touched by Katherine's consideration for his well-being. Nevertheless, he cared for her as well, and unlike her, he was a Jedi.

Reaching as if to stroke her hair, Obi-Wan gently touched Katherine's forehead and sent a wave of calm to her through the Force.

Immediately Katherine felt warmth wash over her body and her thoughts became clouded. She no longer felt the need to resist Obi-Wan's coaxings or her body's pleas for rest. She was in a complete calm, and she opened her mind and body entirely to the new sensation. As she drifted into a deep sleep, one coherent thought surfaced and she fought off the calm long enough to chastise her jedi.

"Not fair..." she muttered before the warm feeling of serenity claimed her entirely.

Obi-Wan smiled at her reprimand, and silently sent a prayer to any deity that would listen to subdue Katherine's anger when she woke.

That done, he gently picked up Katherine's sleeping form and cradled her against his body as he took her to his bedroom to rest; with Padme sick, he could not risk getting Katherine ill as well.

He lay Katherine on the bed and pulled a blanket over her to keep her warm. Silently, the jedi sat in a nearby chair and watched the sleeping woman as he wondered what the future, and the Force, had in store for the galaxy.


	4. Honesty

**Legacy of a Knight **_Honesty_

Here I continue, writing ever onward...

_Nothing you could have done would have altered the fate of that boy,_ Katherine's voice echoed in the jedi's head. But was it true? Was Anakin's fate sealed before the boy had even begun his training? It was true that many crucial events had coincided disastrously in the end, but to claim that the destruction of the galaxy was carefully constructed by a handful of people was ludicrous. Or at least the idea had been. Only one person could have possibly planned and carried out the dismantling of the Republic without notice, and did: Palpatine.

Obi-Wan shook his head sadly. He had mistaken Palpatine's interest in the Jedi for simple political ambition, and he, along with the entire Jedi Order, had paid greatly for their neglect. They should have been alarmed after Palpatine's election as Supreme Chancellor, but it wasn't until after he revealed his true identity that the jedi recognized the threat to their existence.

By then it was too late; the Republic was under Palpatine's complete control; the Jedi were too far stretched across the galaxy fighting in the Clone Wars to band together; and most Jedi refused to believe in the return of the Sith, even after Palpatine began the purges. They were sitting ducks – too confused and scattered to do anything effective – right where Palpatine wanted them.

The obliteration of the Jedi Order was grim enough for Obi-Wan to recall, but the seduction of his apprentice was far worse. If what Katherine said was true, then no action of his would have made a difference in the boy's fate.

Obi-Wan refused to believe this was true. It was much easier for him to place the blame on himself than to acknowledge his efforts in teaching Anakin were absolutely needless.

He had never dealt with the boy properly, he believed. If he had, then perhaps there would still be some hope left for the Jedi. Or maybe they would both be dead.

He still wasn't completely sure of the extent of Palpatine's ambitions. The self-proclaimed Emperor wouldn't stop until he had what he wanted, Obi-Wan knew that much. But what exactly it was that he wanted still escaped the jedi.

_Oh, Master, you should have lived. If you had, then maybe this present would never have come to pass,_ Obi-Wan thought dejectedly. Qui-Gon would have done a better job teaching Anakin than he did, he knew. _What was I thinking, taking on a Padawan so soon after passing the trials?_

To tell the truth, he had been quite frightened at the idea of having the boy as a student. He had no idea how to train a Padawan. But Yoda's confidence in him, as well as his promise to Qui-Gon, had spurred him to do well as a master.

He was so sure that he could train Anakin as Qui-Gon had taught him that he ended up ignoring his apprentice's cries for trust from his master. He fought Anakin's pride with his own, and in the end they both fell; Anakin to the Dark Side, and himself to the consequences his pride created. The Force, it seemed, was not without a sense of irony.

Looking back twelve years, he saw that he had believed that his master was infallible. To him, Qui-Gon had been an impregnable fortress of the Force. When his master fell, he had been humbled by the fragility of a vast, intangible energy. He thought that he had learned to respect the ways of the Force, but with Anakin's turning he realized that he had been gravely mistaken.

Obi-Wan sighed. If this present was the will of the Force, he still had much to learn. _If only..._ he began, but quickly stopped himself from continuing his dismal thoughts. _No! That is all in the past, never to be undone. Focus on the here and now..._

The jedi calmed himself, gathering his thoughts. He released his breath, wiping his mind of his dark musings. His mind was clear, free of all thoughts and emotions. He breathed deeply, inviting the Force in.

His body immediately relaxed, his senses flared and reached out across the tiny house. He felt Padme, asleep in another room; he could sense the tiny lives within her, teeming with life and the Force; he briefly touched Katherine's mind with his own, smiling as he quietly invaded her dreams. He found his center and began going through the meditation techniques Qui-Gon had taught him so long ago...

He concentrated inwards, and a powerful sensation stroked his mind. He recognized it instantly, and opened his mind and body entirely to the Force.

_She was in a large, lavishly decorated bedroom, sitting in a chair by a vanity, arms covering her face. Small sobs could be heard, and the faint glistening of tears shone through the strands of dark hair that had fallen beside her face. As the woman continued to cry, a tiny light began to surround her body. The light danced around her hair, traveled down the length of her legs and twirled around her waist. The light grew until the entire room was filled by its presence. The woman was still weeping, unaware or unable to see the now blinding light radiating from her body. _

The Force shifted, and the scene changed.

_A young boy no more than eight years old was standing in a dusty, unused room, apparently looking at something of great interest to him. The object was not shown, but the tilt of the boy's head and the fixed look in his eyes suggested that he was concentrating very hard on some item nearby. _

_In a far corner of the room, a shadow that belonged to nothing sat and waited. It moved with the boy, but the child did not notice the evil that seemed to follow him. As the boy gazed at whatever objects held his interest, the shadow seemed to stretch outwards, steadily moving closer to the child. _

_It almost touched the heel of the boy, and made as if to grab him, but in that same instant the boy turned and the shadow immediately retreated to its corner. When the boy finally left he room, the shadow followed, slowly gaining on the retreating form of the child. _

Obi-Wan woke from his meditation with a start. For a moment he was confused as he tried to remember where he was. _Katherine. Bedroom. Visions._

The visions – that's what they were – what did they mean? The jedi let his eyes roam around the room, until they settled on Katherine's sleeping form. He carefully studied her peaceful face; the smile on her lips, the slight flutter of her eyelashes as she dreamed, the smooth curve of her forehead, the gentle flow of her hair against his pillow and blankets.

Suddenly the jedi had a flash of insight. The woman crying in the first vision had been Katherine! _Why was she crying?_ Obi-Wan tried to think of what could make Katherine so upset. He knew that she missed her family, but he didn't think that their memory could cause her to cry as fiercely as she had been in his vision.

_What was that light?_ That intense radiance that seemed to permeate Katherine's entire being was a mystery to him. _If only I had been able to pinpoint that light, then maybe I would know why it was there._ Katherine was no jedi, so that light couldn't be the Force. _Then what is it?_ Obi-Wan tried furiously to determine the source of the light, but the harder he tried the greater the answer eluded him.

Then there was the second vision of the boy. A great evil had been following him, Obi-Wan was sure of that. _But who was that child?_ The boy's bright blue eyes reminded him of someone he knew, but he could not remember who. _And that hair..._ The child's messy dark blonde hair whispered the truth to him, but it was so soft that the jedi missed it. He knew this child, though he had never seen him before. _What was that shadow? Why was it so resolved to follow the boy? Why did it shrink when the boy faced it? What do these visions mean?_

Obi-Wan knew that these visions told of the future and that they were shown to him to serve as warnings, but he could not figure out for what.

While the jedi attempted to sort out what he had just seen, his gaze strayed again to the young woman sleeping in his bed. Who was this woman from another time, and what was her role in his life?

"Everything is half-hidden, half-revealed," he murmured to himself the words Katherine had spoken shortly after they had first met.

In that moment, he made an unconscious decision that irrevocably bound his fate with hers, come what may.

He closed his eyes and returned to meditating, and the Force flourished between the jedi and the woman from another time, both unwitting players in a gyrating game of destiny.


	5. Diligence

**Legacy of a Knight **_Diligence_

I've reached the peak and I'm just beginning to coast downhill, so get in and hold on tight – it's gonna be one helluva ride!

Thank the Force, it was finally over. Padme had gone into labor a little over six hours ago and there were now two additions to the jedi family. Katherine had stayed with Padme throughout the births, encouraging her while Obi-Wan calmed her with the Force.

Katherine smiled as she remembered Padme's threats to the jedi. _Stay away from me, Jedi. It was your kind that got me into this mess! I never want anyone with the Force to come near me again!_

Poor Obi-Wan. He had tried so hard to help Padme, but with Anakin gone and his ill-luck to end up being the only man in the room, he became Padme's source for rage. After that, Katherine doubted that Obi-Wan would ever voluntarily see a woman through labor again.

The pain and the insults had been worth it though, when the twins were born. She had been able to hold them soon after the delivery, and it amazed her that the salvation of the entire galaxy rested with these two infants.

_And to think that we almost lost everything..._ Katherine's thoughts wandered to weeks earlier, when they had been suddenly discovered.

_A group of the emperor's stormtroopers had stumbled upon their place of refuge, causing Padme and herself to panic. Only Obi-Wan had remained calm, though Katherine was certain that the abrupt appearance of the stormtroopers had frightened him as much as it had her. _

_Obi-Wan went to speak with the commander, instructing her to take Padme and hide. The stormtroopers didn't stay long; they questioned Obi-Wan and left. When Obi-Wan returned to the house his face was grave. Katherine didn't believe that the stormtroopers' arrival was a coincidence. Neither did Obi-Wan. _

_They began preparations for leaving immediately, fearing that either Vader or the Emperor knew of their location. If that was true, getting off-planet with little notice was not going to be an easy task._

_They made it to the docking bay unharassed. Katherine wasn't sure if it was by the grace of the Force or a trap set by one of the Sith Lords. She hoped it was the Force. _

_Obi-Wan led her and Padme to their ship, his Jedi senses alert as he kept an eye out for any sign of disturbance. Just before they made it on board, a stormtrooper stopped them, asking for their identification. Obi-Wan tried using a mind trick on the trooper to get him to let them pass, but his will was too strong. _

_Obi-Wan pushed the two women away, yelling at them to run. Katherine's instincts immediately kicked in, and she suddenly found herself scrambling toward any cover she could find, Padme right beside her. _

_The stormtroopers in the docking bay began firing at the three fugitives, their blasters set to 'stun.' From the corner of her eye, Katherine saw Obi-Wan flip on his lightsaber and begin blocking the shots from the stormtroopers._

"_Well, if there was any doubt as to who we are, it's gone now," Katherine thought as the jedi moved to protect Padme and herself from the fire. "In that case, might as well make this worthwhile."_

_She took out a small blaster from the inside of her dress and joined the jedi in protecting their ward._

"_What in Force do you think you're doing?" Obi-Wan yelled once he saw Katherine move in to the fray._

"_Protecting our little investment, what do you think?" She replied and fired a shot that struck a stormtrooper in the chest. _

_Katherine spared a glance at the jedi. His moves were graceful and deadly as he continued to fight off the stormtroopers' attack. "Like some weird dance," Katherine thought as she fired another shot. Sweat poured down the jedi's face and his eyes were narrowed with concentration as he made sure that none of the blasts would hit Padme, who was still hidden behind one of the ships._

"_So," Katherine yelled, "got any brilliant escape plans?"_

_Obi-Wan blocked another shot and began spitting out instructions. "Take Padme and get on one of the ships, but not the ship we were going to get on. Understand?"_

_Katherine fired another shot. This one hit a trooper right in the face. "No, but who am I to question the insane wisdom of the jedi?" She fired one more shot and said, "Don't worry, I'm on it. Just be sure your butt doesn't get toasted; I don't want to have to save you, too."_

_With that, Katherine sprinted across the room to where Padme was hiding. _

"_I hate it that I can't help you guys out," Padme said when she saw Katherine._

"_Well, you can help us by staying alive. Now we're going to head to a different ship, so be prepared to make a run for it. Jedi's orders. I'll cover you. Now go!"_

_Obi-Wan watched Padme and Katherine run across the docking bay and into another ship, Katherine firing madly the entire way. Once they were safely inside, Obi-Wan turned his attentions to the stormtroopers, who by this time had called in reinforcements. Sensing a slight shift in the odds, the jedi headed toward the ship that Katherine and Padme were on; blocking any shots fired his way._

_He ran up the ramp and to the cockpit where Katherine had her blaster pointed at the pilot's head with Padme sitting comfortably in the co-pilot's chair. Katherine ordered the pilot to take off as soon as she saw Obi-Wan. The pilot immediately complied, and Katherine and Obi-Wan were thrown against the wall of the cockpit as the ship blasted out of the docking bay and into orbit._

"_Out of the frying pan and into the oven," Katherine thought as she caught sight of four of the emperor's starships. "What wonderful luck we seem to have," she commented dryly to the jedi._

_Obi-Wan's face hardened at the sight of the star destroyers. They were in trouble now, but he refused to give in. He felt a change in direction and noticed that the pilot was turning the ship around to face the star destroyer._

"_What are you doing?" He asked, placing an imposing hand on the pilot's shoulder._

_The pilot looked startled. "It's the star destroyers. They're ordering us to turn back or we'll be fired on."_

"_No. Don't turn. You will stay your present course. Send no reply to the star destroyers."_

_The pilot turned pale at the jedi's command. "But this is a civilian ship! If they fire at us, every passenger will die!"_

_Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment, possibilities running their course through his mind. "Prepare for light speed," he told the pilot. The man nodded slowly and turned back to the controls to notify the rest of the passengers._

_Obi-Wan turned to Katherine and motioned to nearby seats. "You had better get buckled in. We don't want a repeat of what happened last time."_

"_Hold on tight," Padme said as Katherine strapped in next to her. "Making the jump isn't a smooth ride."_

_Obi-Wan grimaced as he felt the ship slow down before the engines kicked in. "I hate flying," he managed to say before the pilot punched it. _

_There was a tremendous pull on the ship and they were slammed into their seats. The stars turned from blinking dots into long streaks of light before being replaced by a rotating tunnel of blue. The star destroyers disappeared completely. They were safe, for now._

_Slowly, the effects of the jump began to wear off, and they could move again. Padme was the first to free herself of the restraints. She massaged her swollen stomach to calm herself while Katherine and Obi-Wan carefully got up from their seats. Katherine went to check on Padme, who gratefully accepted her arm as a pillow. Obi-Wan spoke briefly with the pilot then turned to face Katherine._

"_So," Katherine said brightly, Padme fast asleep on her shoulder, "where are we going?"_

Katherine smiled to herself as she remembered the look of total shock on the jedi's face. He hadn't believed that after all those near misses she could be so cheerful. _He needs to lighten up a bit,_ she thought. That man could be so damn serious at times.

_On their way to some unknown planet, Obi-Wan had explained his plan. They were to go to a different planet, pick up a private transport, and then go to their original destination. Hopefully the Empire would believe them to be far away from where they really were. "Hopefully," Katherine had thought, "it will work."_

_They landed on a busy planet that thankfully hadn't fallen under control of the Empire yet. After a quick meal and a brief stop to change their clothes they found a transport and left. They arrived at their destination, Alderaan, within forty-eight hours where they were met by Bail Organa, leader of the planet. They explained their situation to the senator, and he immediately took them in._

They had been on Alderaan since then, watching for the Empire and awaiting the birth of the means of its downfall. Now that the twins were here, it didn't make Katherine's job any easier; in fact, their presence complicated many things. Despite all of their planning, the question remained:_ What are we going to do now?_

As if in answer to her thoughts, Obi-Wan appeared in the hallway.

_Thank the Force,_ Katherine mentally praised. "Obi-Wan!" She called, running up to meet him.

"Hello, Katherine," the jedi smiled. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk. Come on." She grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hallway in to a deserted room.

"What is it, Katherine?" Obi-Wan asked, slightly startled at her strength.

"What are we going to do now that the twins are born?"

She waited for an answer of any kind, but no explanation came, just silence.

"You must have thought of something," she prompted, but he did not say anything. "Obi-Wan, surely you must know the great danger we are in now! Those children are very strong in the Force. There are only so many places to hide; their father will find them before long and everything will have been in vain! They are not safe, even on Alderaan."

"That is true," the jedi replied.

"Then what do we do?"

"The only thing we can. We must separate them."


	6. Charity

**Legacy of a Knight **_Charity_

Thank the lord I'm almost finished with this insane product of my mind. One more chapter left and I can move on to greater things, such as finding many boxes and reliving my Sailor Moon obsession from six years ago...

She was so stunned that she couldn't move. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. _We think it would be in everyone's best interest if the children were separated. _Padme looked across the room at the jedi, defiance set in her eyes.

"No."

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I said no. I will not allow my children to be kept apart."

The jedi tried to reason with her. "But Padme, you know the danger that they are in."

"I don't care," she said, anger rising in her voice. "These children are all I have left of Anakin and I will not let them be taken from me."

Obi-Wan approached the young mother and spoke to her gently, sadness evident in his voice. "Padme, Anakin is dead."

Padme recoiled from the jedi and glared at him as tears formed in her eyes. "I love Anakin and I love my children." Her eyes swept the room, her gaze pleading with every face she met. "I will not leave them."

At the thought of losing her children so soon, Padme began to cry, and after a few moments Katherine spoke for the first time since she and Obi-Wan had called this meeting.

"If you truly love those babies you'll do as Obi-Wan said."

Padme ceased her crying and looked at Katherine, surprised by her announcement. Katherine let her gaze travel from the object she had been studying until her emerald eyes rested on the cheerless woman across the room. Katherine wanted to smile to encourage Padme, but this was too grave a subject to express even a small token of support.

Katherine turned, her long hair swaying with the sudden movement of her body as she came across the room to sit next to the distraught mother. She locked gazes with Padme and seized the brief opportunity to send the woman a look of optimism, a feeling that was becoming scarce in these dark times.

"Your children are strong in the Force. Vader and Palpatine will sense them, and they will kill them. If the twins are hidden it will be more difficult to locate them, and they will be able to live and grow until the time comes when they are able to accept the destiny that has been put before them." Katherine paused to take a deep breath before continuing. "Separation is the only way to keep them safe."

There was a long silence as Padme thought about what Katherine had said. It was evident to everyone in the room that she was going through a fierce struggle as she debated the future of her children's lives. She nodded as she made her decision.

"You are right," she said to Katherine. "You both are." She looked at the jedi master with new confidence in her gaze. "The twins will be separated for their protection."

A great wave of relief passed over Obi-Wan's face as he heard Padme speak. _Thank the Force_, he thought.

"But where will they go? And with whom?" Padme wondered. "If I am to give up my children, I want to know what will happen to them."

"Well," Obi-Wan began, "we will have to take them somewhere neither Vader nor Palpatine would think to look; somewhere close, but far enough away to serve as a deterrent to the Sith."

"If they ever discover the twins' existence, no distance will prevent them from finding Skywalker's children," Katherine reminded the jedi.

Obi-Wan nodded, acknowledging the truth in her statement. "Then we must take the twins where the sith wouldn't dare go; someplace they abhor."

"What about Naboo? Palpatine never seemed to care for the planet when he was in the Senate," Katherine suggested.

"No, not Naboo; it's too obvious. Where is the last place in the galaxy that Vader would want to go?"

"Tatooine," Padme said quietly from her chair. "Anakin hates that place; too many unpleasant memories."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly, remembering his apprentice's deep aversion to his homeworld. "Tatooine is on the outer rims; far enough from Coruscant to be only loosely controlled by the Empire. But who there would take a child wanted by Palpatine's most fearsome creation?"

"Anakin has family on Tatooine, a step brother named Owen Lars. He would take one of the children," Padme said softly, still somewhat against the idea of losing her children.

"And the other child?" Obi-Wan asked.

Katherine had noticed Padme's despair as they discussed the division of her children and her heart went out to the older woman. She wished there was some way that Padme could stay with one of her children, but how? Suddenly an idea occurred to her, one that Obi-Wan might agree to.

"Keep one of the twins here," she suggested.

Padme looked at Katherine as if she was a saint. Obi-Wan looked at her as if she had suddenly declared that she could fly by waving her arms.

Katherine smiled at their expressions. "Alderaan will never be controlled by the Empire; Bail would never allow it. Alderaan is also protected by its proximity to Coruscant; the Empire's every move will be well-known on this planet, thereby giving us every opportunity to exploit its weaknesses. I'm sure that Bail would have no objection to protecting one of the twins, and Padme could stay here and watch over the child." Katherine sat back in her chair, proud of herself. "All in all, everyone gets what they want; Padme gets to keep one of her children and you and me, Obi-Wan, get the satisfaction in knowing that our wards are safe and snug."

"Alright," the jedi conceded, "it is decided. I will take Luke to Tatooine to live with his uncle, and Padme will stay on Alderaan with Leia. Also, I will not be returning from Tatooine. I will stay to watch over Luke to make sure that no harm will come to him, and I will train him as a jedi when he his old enough."

"What?" Katherine asked, confused, "We're going to Tatooine?"

"No, only I am going to Tatooine. You will stay on Alderaan and watch over Padme and Leia."

"But why?" Katherine demanded, getting to her feet. "Why can't I come with you?"

Obi-Wan grasped Katherine's shoulders and looked her sternly in the eyes. "Years ago you pledged your life in protecting Padme from the Empire. Just because we made it to Alderaan safely does not mean that your pledge has expired. Now that the twins are born the danger in our mission has increased, and it is still your duty to protect them as well as their mother." Obi-Wan paused. "Beside, someone may recognize us."

Katherine ripped herself free of Obi-Wan's grasp and stared angrily at him. "Anyone who could possibly recognize me is dead, and has been for a long time."

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head sadly, sending his dark blonde hair in all directions. "Katherine, what you ask is just not possible. Our destinies lie in different directions; the Force commands it."

"Screw the Force!"

Katherine was furious. How dare he speak to her as if she were nothing more than a used pawn in some infinite game of the Force! How dare he toss her aside in the face of their greatest trial yet!

"Listen here, Obi-Wan Kenobi! I arrived in this world alone and without any friends or family. Then I found you and since that day I haven't felt the need to sit down and cry for what I can't have. You taught me to cherish what I _do_ have, and all I have is you and I'll be damned if I lose the one person who truly makes me happy because of some pompous jedi crap! You make me _feel_, Obi-Wan. I don't just live when I'm around you, I feel...everything. You are the only family I have." Tears flowing freely down her cheeks, Katherine looked at Obi-Wan and took a deep breath. "Don't make me lose my family again."

Obi-Wan's senses were overwhelmed by the intensity of Katherine's emotions as she spoke, but he could not accept the young woman's offer, no matter how tempting it was.

"I have a duty to do, as do you." The jedi looked in to the woman's emerald eyes, regretting his words before they were spoken. "I'm sorry, Katherine."

She stood before the taller man, struggling to regain control of her emotions. She looked at Padme, who was still in her chair shocked at the scene that had been performed before her. Her gaze went around the room and stopped at the statue that she had been studying earlier. She squeezed her eyes shut painfully at the image, then opened them to stare calmly at the jedi. She cast one more glance at the room and shook her head in disgust.

"I am sick of this masquerade," Katherine muttered and quickly strode from the room.

Obi-Wan and Padme watched her leave, confused by her enigmatic speech.

"Well," Obi-Wan said to Padme after a few moments' silence, "I shall inform Bail of our decision." He stood awkwardly in the calm that had descended upon the room before following Katherine's path out the door, leaving Padme to decipher her friends' puzzling actions.

Later that evening Obi-Wan finally gathered up enough courage to speak to Katherine. He couldn't believe himself; he had seen almost all of his kind murdered before his eyes, and he had faced the Dark Lord of the Sith in battle without fear, yet the thought of speaking with a girl terrified him. Perhaps it was because of his recent experience with the birthing process. He had felt the wrath of an angry female before, and he didn't want to go through that again. Ever.

The jedi sighed. In all of his tribulations he had never endured a trial as hard as this one, nor did he believe that he ever would again, though the future promised innumerable adverse obstacles.

Using a jedi calming technique to ease his nerves, Obi-Wan knocked on Katherine's door and waited. Katherine opened the door and her eyes widened in surprise at his presence.

"Obi-Wan, what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize."

Katherine scrunched her face in confusion. "Apologize for what?"

"I'd rather not do it in the hall." He gestured to her room. "May I come in?"

"Oh, of course." Katherine moved aside to let the taller man in. "Sorry I didn't ask sooner; you surprised me." She stood beside the jedi. "Well, what do you think?"

The room was astounding. It was somewhat small compared to other rooms in the palace, but by normal standards the room was very large, especially for a single person.

The walls were covered in deep blue velvet wallpaper, and the bed had a large canopy of the same color high above the bedposts. The blankets covering the bed matched the rest of the room with two small yellow pillows for contrast.

The floor was wood, designed to be a refreshing change to the marble that covered the floor of the majority of the palace. There were two desks, made of the same wood as the floor. On one of the desks stood a golden mirror and Katherine's black hairbrush was placed next to it, looking extremely out of place in such a stunning room.

Obi-Wan immediately recognized the room as the one from his vision. He wondered briefly what that could mean and he stole a glance at Katherine in the hopes of gaining some answers, but she was too preoccupied in showing off her room to notice his gaze and so his hopes were dashed.

"Do these people know how to treat a guest or what?" Katherine asked, mistaking Obi-Wan's distant look for amazement.

Obi-Wan snapped out of his reverie and looked at Katherine, blinking twice. "Huh? Oh yes, very well."

He turned to face Katherine, who was watching the jedi closely, concern written on her face. She hadn't seen him act this distracted since long before Anakin had turned.

"My apology –"Obi-Wan began, but Katherine cut him off.

"Yes, that. Don't worry about what happened earlier; I'm quite over it now. Beside, you were right. Someone has to stay here and keep an eye on Padme."

The jedi shook his head and frowned. "No, you don't understand. This isn't about what I have done, but what I _haven't_ done." He took Katherine's hands in his and led her over to the bed.

"You're right, I don't understand," Katherine said as she sat down on the edge of her bed, confused.

She watched the man before her as he stood, his face contorted as he struggled to control his emotions. _What could he possibly be thinking?_ She wondered as her gaze swept over his handsome form.

His deep blonde hair was nearly shoulder-length, a token of their frequent travels. She longed to run her hands through that hair, to twist and caress it as only she was allowed. Her eyes went over his face, every mark well-known to her and she was satisfied to see that his general appearance had not changed since the last time she had explored his countenance.

She allowed her gaze to travel down to his broad, masculine chest where his efforts in keeping fit were generously rewarded. She was very familiar with those muscles; she knew their touch and the security of the jedi's embrace every time she was crushed against his well-toned torso.

She finally looked at the beard that she adored for some inexplicable reason. She allowed herself the luxury of remembering how it had grazed against her cheek the first time they had kissed, and she raised her fingertips to her lips in memory of that moment.

Obi-Wan saw Katherine touch her lips and he had to use a considerable amount of effort to quell the excitement that rose inside him. Katherine's eyes were closed as she reflected on sweet memories, and Obi-Wan took the opportunity granted him to study the lady before him.

His eyes traveled down her figure as he explored every curve of her youthful body. Her waist, the arch of her back and neck fit neatly in to his hold; whenever he touched her, she simply melted into his embrace and her body molded to his. She always knew the right places to touch, just as he knew where to please her.

He took in her long dark hair and followed its course down her back and over her slender shoulders, ending on the curve of her breasts. Her hair was always so soft and he loved the feel of it as it passed through his fingers. _Like silk_, he thought and his gaze continued to search her gentle complexion.

Her skin was smooth; he knew that from experience. He could remember tracing the curves of her face with his hand gently as she slept so as not to wake her. He longed to feel the touch of her skin beneath his again.

He shuddered as he exhaled and told himself to concentrate. Obi-Wan moved across the room to Katherine slowly; his legs felt like lead and a quiet fear was beginning to rise icily in his stomach.

Obi-Wan finally arrived at the bed and sat down beside Katherine. She gazed at him calmly and asked, "What did you want to tell me?"

The jedi looked at Katherine, a myriad of emotions passing through his blue eyes. He took a deep breath and began.

"Three years ago I found you unconscious in the streets of Coruscant. I took it upon myself to protect you and help you regain your memories. Since then we have become very close friends. Together we have been through both joyous and despairing times. But throughout every trial and every triumph you were always there standing beside me, no matter how dangerous the situation.

You helped me get through the deaths of my friends and mentors, Anakin's fall, and you helped me for the precarious months of Padme's pregnancy. You have proven your devotion to me time and again while I disregarded your companionship."

"I selfishly put my needs before yours, but you never complained. You supported me even when my ideas failed. You willingly sacrificed your happiness to ensure my success."

Obi-Wan reached out his hand and gently stroked Katherine's hair and traced its descent to her cheek and jaw line. "There is no excuse for what I did. Even if I spent one hundred thousand lifetimes trying to reciprocate what you have done for me, I still wouldn't be good enough for you."

Katherine shook her head violently, stunned by Obi-Wan's admissions. "That's not true, Obi-Wan. You showed that you cared for me; you were always willing to lend an ear or a shoulder when I had trouble remembering my family, and you always volunteered to take an extra shift when Padme was ill so that I could rest. You are a good man, Obi-Wan; the kindest, most loyal man I have ever known. Anything that you do is too good for me."

She leaned toward the older man so he could see the sincerity in her eyes as she spoke. Katherine took her hands and laced them together with the jedi's and held on to him firmly.

In response Obi-Wan pulled Katherine closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her securely against his body. Katherine quickly relaxed against him and twined her fingers together with his. "Only at the end do I realize my mistakes," he murmured to himself.

He turned so that he could face the woman, but he kept his hold on her. "I wasn't attentive enough, Katherine. I should have told you of my feelings sooner, because you were right, you were always right about emotions being vital to the jedi."

Katherine's eyes widened in shock and disbelief at what she was hearing, but Obi-Wan continued to speak, too far gone to be stopped now. The jedi took a deep breath and locked eyes with the woman in his arms.

"I love you, Katherine."

She was so shocked that she couldn't breathe. Every thought she had disappeared and was replaced by blank astonishment.

Obi-Wan mistook her surprise for doubt and immediately began to explain.

"I have loved you for three years, Katherine, but I never knew it until recently. I was too busy trying to meet the expectations of a dead order to notice my feelings; at first I thought that it was nothing more than forced attraction brought on by repeated contact. I never thought that it could be something more. But it was, and is. I love you deeply, Katherine. Can you ever forgive me for being an arrogant, stubborn jed – "

"Shut up," Katherine's voice interrupted softly.

Obi-Wan was taken back by her sudden outburst and blinked, losing his train of thought. "What - ?"

Katherine's lips on his silenced the jedi. He pressed the woman close to him, ecstatic at her acceptance of him. His hands feverishly explored her back and Katherine urged him not to stop. She put her hands against his chest, eager to become reacquainted with him.

They continued their search of each other's bodies, not wanting to waste the moment so long denied them. By her urgings, Obi-Wan embraced Katherine fiercely, renewing his assault of her lips. He pulled at her lips, causing Katherine to gasp. He felt her tighten her grip on him as her experienced hands moved through his hair, and he entered her mouth, rediscovering places of past pleasure and uncovering new spots of delight.

Katherine moaned in enjoyment but pulled away from Obi-Wan. She stared at him for a while, marveling at the sudden change in his attitude. She teased her jedi as she gazed at him by slowly tracing the curves of his torso with her fingertips, making him tremble at her touch.

Katherine opened her mouth to ask Obi-Wan a question, but he quickly silenced her. "I hurt both of us by not admitting my feelings sooner, and now we have hardly any time left."

Katherine smiled slyly. "Obi-Wan, we have all the time in the galaxy."

She grinned and kissed the jedi, pulling him on top of her. This time Obi-Wan let his emotions guide his actions and he surrendered completely to the caresses of the woman beneath him.

As the sun set on the small planet of Alderaan, the future of the galaxy was put on hold. For now, the last Jedi and the beautiful woman were together, and that was all that mattered.

The light in the room slowly dimmed into darkness as the two lovers experienced their first and final night in each others' arms.


	7. Fidelity

**Legacy of a Knight **_Fidelity_

I am rewriting this chapter because I hated the original. Tip: never write the final chapter of your story the day you are leaving for college. The results will be a very rushed and ill-planned ending. With that said, enjoy the beginning of the end of my story.

_Papers, papers. All I ever do is sort these stupid things._ Katherine sighed in frustration and looked at the endless mound of documents on her desk. _Force, all of the forests on Alderaan must be here! By the gods how will I finish this in time?_

Keeping to her promise, Katherine had stayed on Alderaan. She was now an ambassador and an aide to Bail Organa, and she loved every minute of it.

_May the forces that Be sweep these cursed papers from my desk and lift my soul from the eternal depths of this political hell I have put myself in,_ Katherine thought contemptuously as she glared at the paper mountain before her, willing it to self-combust. _Bail must be out of his mind if he thinks I can get through even a third of these before the 'peaceful negotiations' begin._

The new Empire was forming an Imperial Senate, the very idea of which made Katherine want to vomit. She knew full well that the Emperor ran a dictatorship, and that this Senate would be another way of keeping an eye on the various planets unfortunate enough to be under Palpatine's rule. The negotiations would be no different.

In order to form the Senate, the Empire was traveling to each planet deemed significant enough to ask them to join. The cordiality that the Empire had shown to other planets throughout their galactic quest was minute, if nonexistent.

The Empire's ambassador appeared to be sincere in his assurances that any denial towards the Emperor's offer would not be taken as offense. Of course, he always said this with an armada of armed Star Destroyers waiting in orbit.

So far, no planet had refused the Emperor's 'generous' offer.

Katherine was disgusted with the Empire's thinly-veiled ploy to coax individual planets into a false confidence in democracy in this Imperial Senate. She was sure that the Emperor's grimy smile widened as each new player unwittingly helped him tighten his grasp on their planet.

Now the Empire's emissary was coming to Alderaan. His official title was very long and important-sounding, but Katherine knew that he was just some scrawny idiot who was enjoying his last bit of power before he was sold into slavery or killed. Ah, the great rewards of the Empire.

She wanted very little to do with the actual 'negotiations,' and so Bail had allowed her to go through the paperwork instead. _Perhaps I should have taken my chances with the Twig_, Katherine thought grudgingly.

She had been working on this Senate idea for days, and had gotten very little done. Personally, she was of the opinion that the papers were just one giant ad for the Empire. 'The Imperial Senate is so great,' the papers said. 'It will give your planet a bigger voice, more protection, and it will bring unity to the conflicting planets in the galaxy.'

_Right,_ thought Katherine. _It's more like, 'Join the Senate so the Empire can strip you of every freedom you have ever known, and then turn you into mindless slaves before putting an end to your pathetic existence.'_

Katherine sat back in her chair and sighed. No matter how much she may complain, she knew that there was no way to resist the will of the Empire. In twenty years things might be different, but there was no stopping the Empire now.

_The children are everything,_ she thought as she purposely ignored her work. It had been nearly a year since she had last seen her friends, and her mind drifted as she remembered the last time she had seen them.

_She and Obi-Wan had spent a beautiful night together. He had held her tight in his arms and she had kissed him lightly on his chest before falling asleep next to him. They hadn't spoken much to each other the next morning; words just weren't able to express their emotions. Instead, simple gestures such as a smile, a wink or a kiss took the place of words as they said their good-byes. _

_Later, the peaceful day was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Obi-Wan's apprentice. Impatient anger filled the palace as Vader searched for his wife. Padme had sensed him before his initial arrival; the faint bonds of her love for him prevailing._

_She and Padme ran away from the palace, hoping to distract Vader long enough so that Obi-Wan could leave with Luke. As they ran they prayed beyond hope for the Dark Lord to ignore his children's presence. _

_Assassins appeared, and the air instantly changed from that of slight fear to icy terror. Soon, it changed again. Agonizing despair and sadness ripped across the palace, filling it so fast and thickly that Katherine almost passed out from the shock of it. _

_The dark emotions slammed into her, and she stumbled and dropped to her knees, clutching at her heart as the pain filled her body. The emotions quickly turned into an anger that she had never imagined possible, the pressure on her lungs so hard that she doubled over, gasping for air._

_A shadow passed over her, ignoring her as she lay writhing on the pavement. As soon as the shadow was gone, the pressure on her lifted and she could breathe again._

_Pain slashed across the air, and Katherine screamed. The emotions were coming from Vader, and she knew in that instant that he had found Obi-Wan._

_Going against all common sense, she rose from the ground and went after the sith. The closer she came the harder it was for her to move. Her thoughts became clouded and her movements slow. Never had she experienced anything like this before. Never had she thought that Vader possessed such power as to make normal humans feel the immense power of the Force._

_When she arrived at the scene she found Obi-Wan, tattered and in tears as he stood over some object. He picked it up and she recognized it as Anakin's lightsaber. She rushed to him and held him as he hung limply in her arms. She didn't have to ask him what had happened; she knew._

_She would never forget the look on Obi-Wan's face as he boarded the ship. He looked back at her, sadness, regret, fallen pride and gratitude evident in his gaze. He smiled gravely, and she felt a warm sensation fill her. Anxiety and despair left her and she recognized the feeling as love._

_Obi-Wan turned and she watched until he was blocked from her view. Shortly afterwards the ship blasted off-planet to Tatooine, never to return._

_Padme died that night. It was also the night that she discovered she was pregnant. _

Katherine dried the many tears that had fallen during the tender recollection. She massaged her swollen abdomen gently to reassure herself of reality, and sighed.

She knew that Obi-Wan would never know of his son or daughter. She knew that she would never see her beloved jedi again. She also knew that she would have to bear the burden of raising her child alone in a galaxy dangerous for Force-sensitive people. She knew that if Vader or the Emperor learned of her child, all hope would be lost.

But she also knew that her child would be the undoing of all the evil in the galaxy. She knew her child's path would cross with those of Padme's children, and that they would become stronger together. Though she might be alone with great evil chasing her, she _knew_ that everything would be alright.

_Time has been very cruel to me,_ Katherine thought, stretching. _It has taken me away from all of my loved ones. But now time has given me a gift, and I must remain faithful to the love that brought it to me. _She sighed to herself and pressed her hands protectively against her abdomen. _You were right, Obi-Wan. I do have a duty, and that is to protect the hope of the future._

A fresh sense of determination rose inside her, and Katherine turned back to her work as she prepared for the arrival of the Empire.


	8. Epilogue: Hope

**Legacy of a Knight** _Epilogue_

This is the end everyone. It may not be as insightful as I could write it, but I'm on a tight schedule – I leave for college tomorrow and I still have to pack many things. Thanks for reading, though. I appreciate it.

Soon after Katherine gave birth to a healthy baby boy. She named him Jacen, meaning 'healer', knowing that he would one day help bring an end to the tyranny of the Empire.

Jacen ended up looking very much like his father. They shared the same dark blonde hair, blue eyes and occasionally the same facial expressions. Katherine couldn't have asked for a better gift in her son; he was a daily reminder of her beloved Obi-Wan and she was glad to have a part of him with her at all times.

Like his father, Jacen had a unique interest in the knowledge of all things. He would spend hours pouring over holograms in the palace library, learning as much as he could about everything he could get his hands on. However Jacen loved flying, a trait that Katherine could not explain. She didn't mind flying, but her son loved it with a passion that neither of his parents ever had. His piloting skills were impressive, though no where near as excellent as Anakin's had been. He still had a lot to learn.

Katherine kept her promise, and watched over Leia and her son as they grew. She made sure that they didn't get into too much trouble through the years as she led them to their destiny, which they along with Luke, eventually fulfilled.

Answers to selected questions

_By now I am sure that there are many questions that need to be answered. I shall do my best._

First, I chose to skip great portions of the story (some chapters are months or years apart) because I did not feel like writing every detail. I wrote what I felt was the most important, and I give free license to anyone who wants to fill in those gaps, do their own interpretation of this story, or use any of the characters I created.

Katherine was originally from our present day (see chapter one). Throughout the story I mention that she is from another time, and that she can't remember her family, etc. I did not go in to any detail of her story because I didn't feel as if it was that important to the overall plot. Essentially, her role was to help Obi-Wan and bear his child in order to eventually bring peace to the galaxy. Anyone who wishes to write about Katherine's life and/or what happened to bring her to the Star Wars universe may do so.

The child in Obi-Wan's second vision (see chapter four) was his son, but he didn't know that. The similarities in the child's appearance to his own confused him, so Obi-Wan did not realize the true identity of the boy.

The light that comes from Katherine in Obi-Wan's first vision (see chapter four) is the Force. It is a representation of her son and that he will be strong in the Force. Obi-Wan is confused by this because he knows that Katherine is not Force-sensitive and so he is lost as how to interpret the appearance of the light.

Padme was not written about much in this story because I was concentrating on the relationship between Obi-Wan and Katherine. The references to Obi-Wan's parents (see chapter one and two) were developed simply to illustrate the conflict between himself and Katherine. I know nothing of his parents and I give permission to anyone to use them as you wish.

There were also several hints as to Katherine's eventual role as Jacen's mother throughout the story. I'm sorry if I confused anyone, but I had to do it. I think that most of them turned out pretty well.

The evil that follows eight year-old Jacen (see chapter four) is the Dark Side of the Force. Basically the shadow represents the danger that Jacen is in as Obi-Wan's son and because he possesses the Force. The shadow shrinks when Jacen faces it because of his strength in the Force, and can be interpreted as his eventual role in the downfall of the Dark Side.

There were several references to an unseen object (see chapter four and six). Katherine and Jacen both see this object. It is a symbol of Earth and all that Earth represents. It is not described because it was not important to the plot (and I couldn't think of a proper universal symbol). It causes Katherine pain because of her memories of her home world, and Jacen studies it because it represents part of what he is (through his mother), though he does not recognize the object (it is a statue. See chapter six).

Did Jacen ever meet his father? I would like to think that he did (Who else could teach him about the Force? Where else would he get a lightsaber?). In my mind, Jacen meets his father at roughly the same time that Luke meets Ben in ANH, but I give freedom to interpret that portion of the story as you would like.

What happens to Katherine? Because she is my original character, I would like to think that she lives and sees Obi-Wan again. But Alderaan does blow up, and so she would have to be off-planet when that occurs in order to survive (with Jacen, perhaps?). Again, interpret this as you will.

_Well, that's all that I could think of. If there are any more questions, I shall do my best to answer them. Finally, if I have inspired you in any way 1) you must be as deranged as I am and 2) good. I'm glad that I had some effect on people. Keep on reading! _

_Sincerely,_

_The Authoress_


End file.
